Sonic Another World: The Grand Frontier
by TeKen-Nation
Summary: As times grows dark, a evil force threatens the very lands and began to wreak havoc throughout. Follow along as our heroes of the story begin they're quest to defeat the dark force. Solve the mysteries of the ominous assassain, R. And dwell into a tale and love, hate, betrayal, adventure, and mystery. This is... SONIC ANOTHER WORLD.


**_Disclaimer; The following story is a fictional imaginative story based around on fictional characters not official characters of the Sonic Team nor Archie Comics. These characters and stories are roughly made by they're respective owners (which is me). Please be advised, the following materials and story may not be suitable for young audience. Parental Guidance is advised. I am not saying this is a canon story linked with the Archie Comics, it is linked to nothing but only to my canon story. Some of these OCs do not belong to me but to the owners which I will credit well. This story is loosely based on many pop cultural references and even story driven plot twist and interesting story telling._**

* * *

Our story begins in the far reaches of space, a place where no one can hear you scream. Throughout the cosmos, there were stars so very bright, unable to be reached within your grasp. We dwell into the tale of one man, and he was called "The Writer." Who was apart of a long running family known as the Arodams, weasel-like humanoid who travel through distant galaxies, exploring everywhere and observe life of it. They were a peaceful family, til they had lived in a planet known as "Yokobia." It was inhabited by light beings who were a race of glowing humanoid people who worshiped the name of God as they're savior. As the two species joined forces, civilization began to expand as peace and harmony was made on this beautiful world. But it was short lived as a war raged through the cosmos, blood was spilled to the ground, as the invading enemy has almost slaughtered us all. Til they had enough. A peace treaty was made between the Yokobians and the invading planet. If there were to have any interference between the two races, a new war shall be established. With the invading planet which we now call as "Kronicia" have turned away and never to walk Yokobia's soil again, they decided to expand they're race to many new areas to migrate. They sent twenty pilots to outer space to expand they're race. Many have died, few have survived, but a new discovery of a new world known as... "Mobius"...but there was no hope. Many trials and challenge await the new visitor as many generations grew. Finally, our story shall unfold and this begins now...actually nevermind, we aren't really starting the story in space, ha ha! And here I thought we would be having some hero in space fighting a giant robotic overload in space, using Chaos Emeralds. But no worries, it starts down here just keep reading down, don't mind me as you dwell into this "interesting" story.

* * *

On the planet Mobius, in a very cold arctic tundra, a base guarded by soldiers are blocking the entrance and are patrolling the area for any sign of an intruder. This organization was called the International Galactic Agency, run by the chairman of this operation, Mattew Vice Forger, a honest man with a heart of gold and sometimes a very perculiar man. He was in his office as he was to file some papers as he was on phone, speaking with a client about business. But just as they were talking, a huge explosion occurred in the distance, away from the base.

"Hm, now what could this travesty may be?" says the wondering old man with his glasses on, turning on the intercom. "Group A, search around the area, make sure no one enters the vault." Shouts in a angry tone. He quickly goes back to speaking with his client.

"Roger that sir, we'll do." The soldier responds. "G-A, follow me." Said as he is riding on his snowmobile, heading towards the area, along with other members on they're vehicles as well.

"Look, I clearly understand your sales aren't selling well during Black Friday, it's because your products aren't well brought. I can't do anything about it. Well I suppose you'll have to have one of my associates to assist your company and it's financial crisis. I'll get him on the line by the end of this year. Thank you, goodbye!" Mattew explained as he hangs up, stressed and annoyed. He turns on intercom once again. "G-A, have you found the enemy?" He questions, impatiently.

"No sir, no enemy insight." Saids the soldier. "But we did found something, it looks...weird" His voice fades away little by little. He shudders in fear just by looking at it. They put the camera at the object for they're chairman to have a look in the monitor.

One of the soldiers have discovered somekind of asteroid that crashed into the ice. They quickly investigate and examine it's appearance. Mattew checks the cameras on the monitors and notices they found a blue asteroid with small little craters around it's curves. It brings to his attention that a object like that was able to crash through the athmosphere. It's texture was unlike they have ever seen.

"Some kind of meteor that froze during it's landing into the icy atmosphere, well then. I guess Mr. Avalanche will have a pretty good look at it. Now, William, take the asteroid back to the labs, I am sending Mr. Avalanche to go and have a check on it." He said as he grins in joy. "Atleast I won't deal with corrupt business dealers and financial dealers this month." He chuckles to himself.

Will, a IGA Arctic Soldier straps the asteroid on a truck and drives it back to base. "I swear when will we get our paychecks and vacation anytime soon?" He saids groaning, tired of his work. "Probably some other time, and by that I mean next few years. Hmph!"

A soldier driving his snowmobile right next to him, starts a conversation. "Yo, Willy? I don't suppose you want to quit your job? Cuz' that Mattew Phony is really getting in my skin, golly man." He confess. "And, I was thinking of asking the receptionist out if you know what I'm saying?" He hints to Will, giving a smirk on his face.

These times of this organization were rough enough as ever since a former member who was the heart of this operation, resigned after starting a normal new life with his fiance. A then after that, the whole corporation began to drop and sadden for his hiatus has tooken 10 years of absanse. As he was replaced by a new recruit, one that had ticked many people as he was a angry, irritated, complex, stubborn, and idiotic moron who was a skilled gun shooter, who goes by the name Burst. His backstory is highly recognized by the team as he was found as a preteen in a alleyway, robbing many innocent people and stealing they're fortune. But was tooken under his wing by Mattew as he saw potential compared to the other one. Burst decided to fight for the poor as he was sadden when his family's funding had down rock bottom, leaving them dying in the streets with him on his own. Many members joined the group to evaluate and care for they're homeplanet as they call it they're home. Like Silverhead, a rusty old engineer who was a old long time friend of Mattew since they were young. Though, his intelligence is actually pretty high for a 98 year old man with a voice of old man Jenkins himself. He joined the team as a explosive expert, as his bombs and weapons were quite the eye to glare at. Silverhead is a very hyper drunk old engineer but piss him off will only have you regret of his looks and voice.

In an lab, on floor negative -1-Z, is a place where inventions and experiments are held, for the geek of this operation, Mr. Core Avalanche. He was a gifted young scientist and a high class weapon maker. He was sitting in his chair, creating blueprints for a new vehicle codenamed "B.E.E.T.L.E." The soldier had brought him the asteroid he was assigned to examine.

"Sir, I got the object." Said Will as he unloads the trunk. "Asteroid has been delivered safely with no harm in the way sir." He shouts happily. Leaving with the trunk and into the icy plain.

"Thanks, man! Well done!" Core shouts, waving bye as he leaves. He glares at the asteroid which was pretty big. "Well looks like my day-off will be next week then." He said, sighing who was ready to be with his girlfriend for the weekends. He wears his goggles and begins to work, every complex experiment he began, failing, and unwittingly using tools to open the asteroid's insides. But after several hours of work, it came to no end. Core was exhausted, tired to continue. Some soldiers come in with they're weapons. He decides to use them, even a drill as well, but none were able to break through it. "I can't believe this, this is unlike any material I ever seen in my life." He shouts. "Something in this rock makes it harder to open, well I checked the elements and they were unknown to what's mixed with what?" Core theorizes. "Perhaps, I do this next time, for now, keeping it in the vault for safe measures" He suggests, having some men bring it to the vault and keep it isolated from anyone. Keeping that in mind that it was very dangerous to take it and find out it's layer that could become a major disaster. Truth be told it was harmless. Nothing really unique but something inside that brought Core's attention.

Mattew was again in his office, who called Burst in for a discussion about his part in the team, which many people negatively respond "useful but stubborn." Matt wanted to suggested a alternative job for Burst in his time of the team for the past seven months, working in IGA.

"Mr. Rick, am I correct?" Questions Mattew, about to sip his hot cocoa. "You know, I've been thinking about this new management job for you for a very long time ever since you joined our corporation 7-9 months ago. We are glad you joined our journey." He said thoughtfully, holding his cane vigorusly. "But you may have a little probation on you just a tiny bit of it. So I decided to assign you to Squad-1 as your assigned team. Because you've been on your own, being a lone wolf and all, so I had made that decision." He confesses to him, looking down all disappointed in his records.

"Wait, what're talking saying?" A confuses Burst said, having a candy cane sticking out of his mouth. He stays glued to the chair and waits for his response. Mattew, unable to give him a clear answer, he gives him a hint.

"What I mean is, I'm giving you the boot." Exclaims Matt as he turns away with his chair sipping his hot cocoa. Burst stand up from his chair in shocked, he didn't expect something from Matt's words like, "Your fired!." Matt began to nod his head, hinting that he is firing him. The eternal question lingers in Burst's concious, "why?" He proceeds to answer back at him. "What're saying? You meaning your actually firing me? HELL NO you can't!" Shouts the answer prick. "What am I gonna do?" He questions in sadness.

Mattew faces him, regreting he said that. "Look, Rick your a good kid and all, but your time and cooperation in the team had led us to believe, your more of a solo person...a lone wolf actually..." Confesses Matt holding the handle of the mug. Knowing it's Christmas this year. He decides an alternative method. But he decides to keep it away from him, knowing it will excite him even more. Burst then leaves the office, shutting the door loudly on his way out. Mattew felt sorry since he has been through with him before with his problems. He goes back to enjoying his hot cocoa, soon after he checks the monitors in Core's lab.

After Core had failed to unravel the mysteries inside the asteroid, he quickly found out that some kind of negative energy is looming within the rock's hard shell. Core began to learn more of it. He wears his geeky lab coat which was too big for him and began to experiment once again. After once again several hours, he finally atleast, created a small hole, which gave him to look through the tiny hole. He finds a glowing rock in the middle, like somekind of lantern. Core takes note of it's appearance and changes to it. "Well, looks like we found something out of this." Core said smiling in relief. But, as he continued, something occurs, the asteroid's inside glowing rock began to lose it's light and starts to flash a huge light that blinded Core and his assistants as well. The result became unknown. "Small glowing rock flashes light at us, I have adverted my field of vision ans regained sight and now contining to observe it's power source inside.

As IGA's life continue to move further into the future, where in a darkside of the galaxy rises, where the stars are no where to be seen and the storms in space swirl at the other side of the world, it projects a void, a black hole leading to no where but emptiness. On a unknown planet, where a dark pyramid stands in the middle, a dark crystal is held at the tip. A large ship lands, a sinister ship piloted by a henchman. The back of the ship opens as a old man with a beard as white are Santa Claus, who wears a brown wizard's robe. He stands tall and holds a long staff with a blade on top, he walks out with two henchmen wearing armour protecting him.

This old man was known as Severus Blade, the Dark Wizard, who resides no where but the galaxy itself. He is a cruel tyrant who was once a kind, thoughtful man, but his thirst for power that struck his heart like arrow which gave him a purpose in life. By using his staff, he developed a thirst for ultimate power and wants to use it to destroy all life in the universe and claim himself as it's savior. Severus walks to the pyramid slowly.

"Soon my friends, once I absorb this pyramid's energy source, there will be no one getting in my way. Not even Mattew and his pitiful group of untalented weaklings." Said Severus, gripping his staff, ready to use it. "So tell me when shall our invasion begin after I deal with this?" He answers to one of his guards.

One of the henchmen tries to reply but is afraid of his unpredictable actions if he were to answer, but he decides to speak. "I don't mean to anger but, what about the Emerald family stopping you from achieving ultimate power?" He questions, hiding his face from him.

Severus looks towards at him and grins. "You know they can't stop me. You know why?" He asks one of them again. The same henchman was about to answer but was grabbed by the neck by Severu's meaty hand. "Because they're all dead! None of them I seen ever after 20 years and no signs of the Vampyros, Emeralds, no even the Lovuras. You think there's more out there? It's all a li!" Severus, shouting at them as he gives them a lecture. "No matter how many are there, they are no match for me, not even the one that tried to kill me back at the tower. But he couldn't do it. Which is why I have paired up with a fellow associate to make my plans alot more easier. Once I harness this crystal's power, I can use it to create my new creation, bring it out to the world and have it terrorize throughout the galaxy!" He said, laughing til he began to cough. He walks to the pyramid, bringing his staff closer to it. As he continued the procedures, the crystal began to leave purple dust, being blown away as it being absorbed by Severus's staff. He had obtained many specks of purple dust. One of the henchmen cough a little from it, including sneezing.

"Now, took more than I could've carried. Well, it's time to head back to planet Orihi, it's time to create my monster." Said Severus, walking back to the ship all happy, starting a manical laugh with his henchmen.

In IGA base, Mattew with Core observing the asteroid's capability. After doing some test, Core finally get's the result he needed. He proceeds to explain to Matt the significance of the large rock. "Now after doing many test for over a week, I found put that this asteroid's inside core and it's outer shell is highly composed of Physcianium and Cosmiciaium. Two very rare elements many people overlook, as testing it's durability, it's mixture between the two are heavily strong to seperate it's electrons and protons, causing that may aswell accidently removing the atoms aswell. My theory is that this rock is from the other side of our galaxy, from a dimension I mean." He explains thoroughly. Matt seemed a little confused from what he said.

"So your saying that this rock that isn't worth a penny, is NOT from here?" Matt said, tilting his head and thinking about it. He stares at the asteroid, wondering what caused it to enter they're world. "Is that really possible?"

"Well my guess is a yes, it could be, because of it's radiation which doesn't affect you and me." Core said, writing more notes on it. "But I don't have enough evidence to support this theory because we don't know what do we technically need it for apparantly.

As they were speaking with eachother, someone enters the building, cutting off the security and the monitors. A person wearing a hood over his/her passes by a couple of people, heading for the control room. One of the guards blocking his/her way stops him/her. "Halt, this is a restricted area, move along!" Shouts the IGA guard, holding his rifle. The person tries to get past but the guard blocks his/her every move. "I will give you your last warning, back off!" He quickly shouts, aiming his gun right at him. The person get's irritated and quickly grabs his head and snaps his neck quickly, dropping him, taking his keys and opens the door. The person enters and takes a look at the controls. "Hm...turn off system, reboot system, cut off all light and security cameras...thank you." He/she said in a robotic tone. He/she takes a dagger and removes the panel showing four wires. He/she decides which one, but instead cuts them all off and sets panel back on. "Lights out." He/she responds. The whole base gets a blackout and no one can see where they're going. This alarms Matt and Core breaking they're conversation for later.

"Now what the hell?" Said Mattew, seeing that the room is dark. "The lights are out!" He exclaims. "Someone check the control room!" Mattew finds a way out of the lab, bumping into other people on the way there. He immediately finds his men running to the control room where the doors are shut. "What's going on soldier?" Ask Mattew, he turns on his flashlight, beginning to shine at the soldiers. A guard limbs to him, having his hand on his shoulder.

"Someone got through our guard, and now he's messing with the controls." A attacked guard speaks, groaning in pain. "We tried to get in by his came out beating us up." He continues, keeping himself from falling.

The person inside control room then secretly activates a bomb about to set off in 5 hours, he/she slips it inside the control panel, which is hidden and unnoticed, he/she finds a air vent and begins to make his escape. The guards finally got the door open and they search around the room. "Secure the area!" One of the soldiers say aiming they're rifles everywhere. Mattew follows, who began to hear beeping noises from the room. "What is that sound?" He wonders, checking everywhere.

The person finds his/her way to the lab, coming out with his tool, somekind of portal only removable. He/she turns on the portal and extends to be fit the asteroid in it. With his plan working, he/she puts away his tool after successfully obtaining the rock. "Mission complete, now leaving the IGA base." He saids making his escape outside the base though the air vent once again.

After further examination, one of the soldiers find a bomb under the control panels, hidden from them. They began to panic and try to disfuse the bomb. Mattew heads back to his office, recovering something from his desk.

The person who took the asteroid and planted the bomb has a button where he can set off the explosive now or let it set off in 5 hours. "Well, wasn't that took easy? I mean seriously. I suppose blowing that part of the base wouldn't hurt. He presses the button and the whole control room explodes, causing many of IGA's men to die in the explosion. The person smiles and chuckles. "Well now that that's tooken care, let's move on to chapter 2? Shall we?" He/she said grinning, as he/she rides on his/her hovercar, leaving the Arctic Land. "Well isn't this a great start of our story?"

[END OF CHAPTER 1]


End file.
